


Draco gen drabbles

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Draco-centric, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, One of My Favorites, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of Draco gen 100-word drabbles, written during year 2007-2009. Features some Scorpius, Lucius, Narcissa, Pansy, Hermione, Teddy and Andromeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paperweight (Draco and Lucius, G)

“Father?”

Lucius glanced up at his ten-year-old son, barely pausing in his perusal of magical contracts.

“If you can have anything your heart desires,” Draco began, voice tentative, “what would you wish for?”

Marking his place with a penknife, Lucius said, “At this moment, I merely wish for a paperweight to prevent these parchments from being blown off by the wind.”

Draco’s clear grey eyes considered his father’s still face. Minutes passed in silence. Biting his lip, the boy turned and faced the tall window next to the carved mahogany desk.

As always, the window was closed under locking wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/199543.html) ]


	2. Hospitality Rules (Draco, Narcissa and Pansy, G)

“Mine!”

“Draco, Pansy’s your guest,” Narcissa said. “You should be gracious to guests.”

Five-year-old Draco Malfoy just pouted some more. “ _My_ toy broom.”

“Let her play with it for a little while, darling. When you visit the Parkinson Estate, you can play with Pansy’s toys.”

“Don’t want stupid girl toys. The broom’s all mine! Daddy said so.”

Narcissa arched an eyebrow. “All right. But you’re not having any guest over until you learn hospitality rules.”

Draco frowned.

“Pansy is a lady. You should be nice to ladies.”

Draco looked at Pansy skeptically. “Here. If you break it, I’ll hex you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/299080.html) ]


	3. Shakespeare series (Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Lucius, Narcissa, PG)

**Shakespeare was a Squib** (Draco, Hermione, PG)

"But Shakespeare died in his forties!"

"Wizards die early if they contract diseases, Granger."

"You're basing this crazy theory on pure conjecture! Why are there no records of a Shakespeare family line then?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Obviously he was a Squib that adopted a false name to live among Muggles."

Granger looked like she was about to tear out her hair.

" _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ \--Amortentia. _Romeo and Juliet_ \--Draught of Living Death." Draco looked smug. "Admit it, Granger--Shakespeare was a Squib."

Granger never looked this upset when he called her a Mudblood. "This is _not_ over, Malfoy."

* * *

  
 **Badges** (Draco, Pansy, PG)

"Draco! What happened?"

Bewildered, Pansy watched as Draco clasped a silk handkerchief against his bleeding nose.

" _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_."

"What? What does that Muggle book have to do with this?"

Draco gave his fiancée an ineffectual glare. "Wasn't a Muggle. Squib."

Sidestepping his imminent lecture, Pansy took out her wand.

"You're lucky I'm so good at healing charms. _Episkey_."

Draco gingerly dabbed at his nose. "Pansy, you're the woman of my life."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Tell me what happened before I Owl your Mother."

Ruefully, he said, "It all started with these Squib Shakespeare badges--"

* * *

  
 **Sensible Pureblood Practice** (Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, PG)

Growing up, Draco was kept ignorant of all things Muggle except for Shakespeare.

When Father objected to the "Muggle filth," Mother pointed out that Shakespeare must have been a Wizard, because _what illiterate Muggle could have written such brilliant plays?_

Draco had his doubts but kept it to himself. Last night Hamlet had fallen into the hands of pirates, and he was deadly curious what would happen next.

Demetrius' fate won Draco over to his mother's side of the argument.

Employing a love potion to ensure a happy marriage--that's a sensible pureblood practice he saw firsthand in his parents.

* * *

  
 **Happy Marriage** (Draco/Pansy, shades of H/D, PG)

Draco Demetrius Malfoy stared at the cup of Amortentia on the table. Professor Snape had graciously brewed this batch for a wedding gift.

His parents had stopped drinking the Potion after conceiving him; likewise, Draco only needed to imbibe the Potion until Pansy got pregnant. However, he harbored no illusions that he would still love Pansy afterward.

 _Lysander and Hermia have each other, and Helena loves Demetrius to distraction. If Demetrius would only love his betrothed, then--_

Hand trembling slightly, he reached for the potion.

 _Oiled leather, sweat and fresh-mown grass._

His smile was bittersweet as he drank his cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think Shakespeare plays were written by Shakespeare. Formal education is not necessary for literary brilliance. Helpful, but not necessary. Also, I would seriously cry if drinking Amortentia were a real Pureblood practice.
> 
> [ [LJ](http://play-w-me.livejournal.com/4687.html) ]


	4. Accidental Discovery (Draco, Pansy, Su Li, PG)

"'He' was a girl!" were the first words out of Draco’s mouth when he returned from his Prefect rounds near the greenhouses.

Pansy couldn't help it; she broke into giggles over Draco's flabbergasted expression.

Under Draco's reproachful glare, she finally got herself together and asked, "Who are you talking about, and how did you find out this fascinating information?"

He tried to fake nonchalance, but the blush across his cheekbones was unmistakable. "It’s that quiet Ravenclaw Fifth Year who smiles a lot. We were walking past the rose garden, and this vine came out of nowhere and tripped me—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/300050.html) ]


	5. Lethe (Draco, PG)

Draco stared at the bottom of his scotch glass, not remembering when he finished it.

After four sleepless nights, he had been having memory blackouts more and more often. The fire liquid that he consumed didn't help any, of course.

He couldn't understand it; after years of devoting himself to Potions research, he failed at the critical stage of a crucial potion. He could only say good-bye to his dream of becoming a Potions Master at age 20.

He's a disgrace to Malfoys everywhere. Meanwhile, Potter had become a hotshot Auror tracking down ex-Death Eaters in Europe. Draco frowned disconsolately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/134492.html) ]
> 
> This drabble was remixed into: [**Brewing the River Styx (From Styx to Lethe Remix)**](http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/75899.html#cutid1) [Draco, PG] by quietliban.


	6. Present for the Boy (Draco, Teddy, Andromeda, G)

"Uncle Draco! Where are my presents?" Inquisitive fingers immediately delved into velvet robe folds.

"Teddy Lupin! Where are your manners?"

"It's fine, Aunt Andromeda. It _is_ his birthday, after all." Draco smiled at his four-year-old co-conspirator.

"He's not too young to learn manners," Andromeda said with a touch of exasperation. "He's never this willful with his godfather."

Draco shrugged. He didn't see why he shouldn't shower his nephew with presents when he could afford to.

Meanwhile, Teddy had climbed into Draco's lap, claiming it as his throne.

"Presents?" Wide amber eyes asked hopefully.

Draco laughed. "Wait until the others arrive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://hpgen100.livejournal.com/43465.html) ]


	7. Afternoon Tea Conversations (Draco, Narcissa, mentioned H/D, PG)

He got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You worry too much, Mother," Draco murmured. "Things will work out, you'll see."

Narcissa grasped her son's hand in hers. "But you are sure this is what you want?"

He looked at her steadily. "Yes, this is what I want. Being with Harry, spending the rest of my life with him, it wasn’t a decision that either of us took lightly. I know it's not what you and Father have in mind for me, but—"

Narcissa's expression softened. "Oh Draco. As long as you're happy, I'll always support your decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/299719.html) ]


	8. Absence of Magic series (Scorpius, Draco, G)

**Late Bloomer** (Scorpius, Draco, G)

Scorpius was eight when he could no longer ignore the whispers. Grandfather and dad had been arguing for weeks, and Draco’s face was pinched with worry as they went to St Mungo's for their yearly check-up. The specialist threw around words like "trauma" and "absent maternal influence."

When they Flooed home, he turned to his dad and asked, "Are they saying that I'm a Squib because Mum died?"

"Scorpius, they don't know what they're talking about." He sounded tired and sad. "If that's true, then Harry Potter wouldn't have had an ounce of magic. Your magic isn’t absent, it’s just…late."

* * *

  
 **Fairy Tale** (Scorpius, Draco, G)

Scorpius Malfoy's favourite fairy tale was _The Little Mermaid_. Grandfather scoffed at it because the author was a Muggle, but that fairy tale resonated with Scorpius far more than any Wizarding tale.

The voiceless little mermaid was surrounded by land-dwellers; Scorpius was without magic in a long line of proud Malfoy wizards.

His dad told him that he was a late bloomer; he assured him that his magic would come and his Hogwarts letter would arrive before his birthday. Scorpius was wary of waiting for something that might never come. Worse, what if it came with an unimaginably high price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://yay-potterkids.livejournal.com/27039.html?style=mine) ]


	9. A Wizard and His Son series (Scorpius and Draco AU, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/216218.html) ]

**Chasing Fairies** (Scorpius  & Draco, PG)

An eight-year-old ran around chasing fairies away from their comfortable perches on the honeysuckles. The boy's cheeks were stung red from the wind, and the face beneath flyaway blond hair was gleeful.

“Be careful with their wings, Scorpius!” Draco called out as his son darted behind a birch tree.

Draco thought their move away from Britain was for the best. He had wanted to give his son a happy childhood sheltered from ugliness.

There were hardly any boys Scorpius' age in this secluded Wizarding community. But surely that's better than being spat on in Diagon Alley for being a Malfoy.

* * *

  
 **Legacy** (Scorpius  & Draco, PG)

“Scorpius, don't touch that!”

Scorpius retracted his hand. “Is it another cursed book, Papa? Grandma said you shouldn't leave them lying around.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son's bossy tone. “I bet Grandma also said good little boys shouldn't snoop around their father's study.”

The six-year-old pouted.

Picking the book up with reverent fingers, Draco said, “A...friend left this for me. The notes he penned between these pages are invaluable.”

Scorpius’ eyes rounded. “Does it have all sorts of brilliant hexes and curses?”

Draco smiled. “Tell you what—I’ll let you read it when you receive your Hogwarts letter.”


	10. Golden Strand (Draco and Scorpius, PG)

"Nooo! Not my golden hair!" Scorpius clutched at his braid as if Draco was about to cast Crucio instead of a simple haircut charm.

Draco blamed his wife for letting their son wear his hair long ("But he looks so pretty, dear.") He had not pressed the issue since Scorpius was tutored at home.

But now the boy was going to Hogwarts, where the last male student with long hair was none other than _Lucius Malfoy_.

Draco sighed. "If you keep your marks up and become a prefect, you may grow your hair down to your arse with my blessings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a name like Scorpius _Hyperion_ , I couldn't resist.
> 
> [ [LJ](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/75313.html) ]


End file.
